


Happy Birthday to You

by FalonomAfterMidnight



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Origin Story, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19222000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalonomAfterMidnight/pseuds/FalonomAfterMidnight
Summary: White takes Yellow and Blue to a special place on a special day.





	Happy Birthday to You

One morning, Blue and Yellow Diamond were sitting inside of White's spaceship as she was piloting it throughout outer space. White had insisted they come along with her today for an important, yet currently-unknown reason.

"Where are you taking us, White?" asked Yellow curiously.

"What is this all about?" added Blue.

"You'll find out in a moment." came White's reply.

They finally arrived on a distant, dark planet. Like the other ones that were claimed by the Diamonds, it was evident that a colony grew there. When they stepped out onto the rocky ground, White led the way. Blue and Yellow followed right behind her, until she suddenly stopped right in front of a large wall.

There were two gigantic exit holes, right beside each other, in the wall. They may have looked and felt prehistoric, but they still had that good hole smell.

"Does this seem familiar to you?" asked White as she gestured to the holes.

Blue and Yellow were miffed at first, but then, memories came flooding back. Memories where when they had emerged at the very same time, White was standing in front of them, having been expecting them. She had welcomed them, held them, and taken them back to Homeworld with her.

"Those are ours, aren't they?" said Blue in reminiscence.

"Yes, indeed." nodded White.

"Why did you think to take us here all of a sudden?" wondered Yellow.

"Well... Today marks the day when you two both emerged." answered White.

"!!"

"Or, as Steven would say... Happy birthday!" White came over and hugged her daughters tightly. "You've made me so proud over all these thousands of years..."

The two equal Diamonds could feel tears of joy springing in their eyes as their mother embraced them. "Th... Thank you!" they said as they hugged White back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
